borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bastard
Variants x2, +30% Damage |image = TCH30_Incendiary_Bastard.png }} x2 |image = DSC00006_(1).jpg }} x2, +38 Magazine Size |image = HVY29_Steel_Bastard.png }} Special Effects Noticed considerable ammo regeneration with mine, screenshot to follow. Ammo regen + huge clip capacity = I win! Longsight 02:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) -- :The ammo regen is from hax. It's got parts from a Tediore Protector pistol, some SMG parts, and whatever is giving it x4 incendiary which rifles can't get. --Raisins 14:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Noted and sold.Longsight 15:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Rifles can actually get x4 incendiary...I found a machine gun with my soldier right before Mad Mel (not sure which playthrough) and it had x4 incendiary. Was quite helpful. I'll upload it's stats to the proper table later, when I can. -- 12:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::No rifles CANNOT have x4 incendiary, a rifle with x4 incendiary is ALWAYS going to be a S+S Draco, which is recognizable for being the only machine gun with x4 incendiary and an added clip size of something 96-100. TreeJs :::::Not So, I have a "Glorious Massacre" that does 280-ish damage, and clip of 124 and has x4 incendiary. Unless you mean strictly rifles and not machine guns, then I think this disproves your point. ::::::Now that be a Draco. I think your point is disproven by the fact that the weapon page defines it as such. --Nagamarky 22:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Notice fun they may be hax do not belong anywhere in this wiki. this wiki is about collecting information pertaining to the actual game Borderlands. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 22:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Wasn't aware, still new to the whole weapon generation mechanics thing. A friend gave it to me in good faith in a coop game.Longsight 15:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: They're legit. Yeti Yeti 22:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Rifle can actually have a 4x incenary if it is Glorious Massacare A.K.A Dragon fire : No it can't, the Draco is an S&S gun. --Nagamarky 22:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Legit? I was given a shattering bastard today that has a damage rating of 400 but a File:AR390_shattering_bastard.png|thumb section on this talk page above implies that shattering bastards are all non legit so is it or not? :Torgue Bastards can be legit, I've had one drop from a Lance Engy in Old Haven a few days ago. The discussion above was in response to an assumption that just because "your friend" or whoever gave you the gun, it MUST be legit, after all the game created it. Wrong. :Do post a screenshot of it anyway, it would be a contribution to the wiki nonetheless. --Nagamarky 08:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Here it is > :Seems a little powerful/expensive to be a legit level 3 wep. But you'll know for sure with ye olde patch 1.3 IMonkoii 07:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I just got one earlier after taking out Crawmerax on the 360. Same stats as that for acc. and fire, but a 504 for damage. These things aren't a joke. If need be I'll bring in a SS of it. 00Average 04:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Notice the +199% Damage in the Description box.http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/LittleBuster_/Logo3.png 17:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) This one is obviously modded due to the fact i has Torgue material grade 3 (steel material) so i should be called "Steel Bastard" in order to be legit. I... I am the King! 10:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Shattering Bastard and other "Naturally Occurring" Varieties found this the other day: File:Shattering_bastard.png|thumb|left| Got 3 Bastards farming Crawmerax over the weekend - Steel, Scoped, and Shattering. (Shattering posted in the chart above.) All 3 had Torgue_1 material. The Steel had the Corrosive accessory while both the Scoped and Shattering had the Shattering accesssory. -- MeMadeIt 11:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I found the Deathly Bastard a few days ago... Has anyone else ever seen a the Deathly variety before? I know that it is legit, but it just chews through enemies like mad I'm just wondering why I have never seen the Deathly prefix before. Anyways, I posted the stats up above on the chart - Uberorb 13:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, deathly requires the deathly accessory and cannot be material 3, which makes it somewhat rare. You can have say a Steel bastard (steel overwrites deathly) that has the deathly accessory and bonuses minus the one from the deathly prefix. Freed23 03:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Today I got a Max Bastard from Crawmerax, and I realise it wasn't on this page it's a legit version but i'm still surprized. 05:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Frantic Bastard Found a frantic bastard over the weekend on a crawmerax run. I haven't seen any of these on this wiki so i will post picture later. Pimps'N'Giggles 11:39, April 19, 2010 (UTC) TCH590 Frantic Bastard: level 60, 338 dam, 67.0 acc, 10.4 rof, 62 mag. Notes: +90% damage, +38 magazine size, +43% fire rate. (Would have posted stats in varieties chart but mobile wouldn't let me. Feel free to post this) --Pimps'N'Giggles 23:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Constant Accuracy? Does anyone have a legit Bastard that doesn't have 67.0 acc? Because I was looking at the Bastards I have in my bank, and all the ones on the wiki, and all of them have 67.0. Anyone want to disprove me? Because this could be another red text effect, kinda. Spaphrenchie 01:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I might have a Legit bastard that has more accuracy, will check and see, dont have a screenshot at the moment, but got it on a C-max run. ZuluWarrior Mkay thanks. Just curious. :) Spaphrenchie 20:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Nope, Same Accuracy as all the other ones out there, Different damaage to any other ones on the wiki though, so i will upload a screenshot when i get the chance. ZuluWarrior Well unless the main article picture is a mod, then my theory is proven incorrect. Spaphrenchie 03:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I have a level 19 one with 65 accuracy. Will upload SS if anyone wants. 21:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Please do. --Nagamarky 00:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ____ The number 7 example on this page looks odd to me. It has a sight in the picture, but no zoom quality is listed on the item card, even though there is room. Any experts on that?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Item card can only display five lines of text; the red text takes up two lines already, so the zoom is being "pushed" off screen by the red text. Skeve613 05:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) File:SDC10940.JPG|thumb|left another craw find i found this 455 damage steel bastard and a 425 support bastard in the same run. SAIYANHULK 18:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) some how i have a tourge bastard with a 11.5 fire rate i have a frantic bastard with these stats dm 356 acc 67.0 fire rate 11.5 again 11.5 on the wiki it sais that it can only get up to 9.8 and mines a 11.5 im certain its not moded because i got it SOLOING crawmerax with my solder and he droped it along with a bessie i know its not modded so does anyone else have one higher than 9.8? - Nairad 150 18:28, 9 July 2010 :frantic accessory will give you that fire rate and that prefix on all but material_3 (steel trumps). im sure it just has not been documented on the wiki. add to chart and/or adjust infobox accordingly as you may wish. 00:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : :i also have a bastard with an 11.5 fire rate its a steel one 436 damage or sumthing like that i also found a heavy bastard i have quite a collection of these things 20 odd diffrent models - StrangeNumbnutz(360) Glorius Bastard I actually got a glorius Bastard. For real. LOL Owlixx 20:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) BTW forgot to take pics :i'm still hoping to find an inglourious basterd. 22:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I was trying to avoid that particular punn. I just knew someone would use it though :P -- 22:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Steel Bastard Got this off of Crawmerax, and so far to date, it's the most powerful Combat Rifle I've found that doesn't fire in bursts: File:AR490_Steel_Bastard_(Combat_Rifle).jpg|thumb|left|310px Hyskfmn 21:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) There's a reason for that- the accuracy is horrible. 22:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) That's why I carry a Skullmasher sniper rifle for long range targets. At short range, accuracy doesn't matter that much. Hyskfmn 01:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Iron Bastard? Hi i picked up a Bastard with the iron prefix. Is this legit? I'll post a picture when i get around to it (later tonight) but it had 500+ damage 67 Accuracy and 9.8 Fire Rate. Legit or Not-Legit, that is the question 01:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) the bastard has 10 legit prefixes. "iron" is one of them. 02:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Mod flag. I was looking a one bastard in the varieties tab. And the AR590 Shattering bastard caught my eye. It's the lvl. 59 one. It seems to be not legit (construct). File:ShatteringBastard59.jpg It currently has Support MG sight 1 however if it had all the same parts and have support MG sight 2 it would be legit. It should accurately be called "Scoped Bastard" in it's current state. I don't know if it now becomes a candidate 4 deletion due to it being not legit and giving "misleading info" and all. I... I am the King! 10:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) MAX!!! I don't see any Max Bastards at all so i decided to add mine! i like it ok!!File:DSC00260.jpg|thumb|left|hope it's ok!signature? ... what's that? 23:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC)